With You Once More
by Masaki4everDead
Summary: Who'd ever thought they'd meet again? Can a terrorist return to his past life? Or will royalty see eye to eye with the other side? Lelouch x Euphemia. Currently under major editing.
1. Chapter 1

Title: With You Once More

Author: Misaki4everDead

Rating: T

Pairing: Lelouch and Euphemia

Genre: Romance/Family/Humor/Adventure

Summary: Who'd ever thought they were to meet again? Can a terrorist be changed back to what he once was? Or will royalty finally come to see eye to eye with the other side?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

~Ashford Academy: Club House: Lelouch's Room: 1:00 pm~

He had been sitting at his desk for about an hour now just thinking. Not about school, or the Black Knights, or Zero. Not even about his green haired companion who slept in his bed, which she claimed for herself, and ate pizza 24/7. Hell, he wasn't even thinking up his next move for his plans to take down Britannia. Instead, a certain someone caught his attention and it wasn't till he caught a glimpse of an old photo that had been hiding in one of his nightstand drawers.

Lelouch held in his hand a picture that was taken around 10 years ago from his childhood. Now it took a lot to make Lelouch go soft, but this one picture had made his heart yearn for his childhood. The childhood before all that was impure had come down and shattered his world.

Right in the middle of the picture, young Lelouch stood in a navy blue pants and white button down shirt and navy blue vest. His hair was nicely combed and perfectly cut like the perfect little prince he was. He was about 7 or 8 years old in the photo.

In front of him was his younger sister Nunnally who was 4 at the time. She was dressed up in a beautiful and frilly pink dress with many ribbons and lace. Her light brown hair was done up in two ponytails on the side of her head. She wore the brightest smile and her eyes were wide with innocence. How Lelouch wished to see those lavender eyes of hers again.

Then on his right was his beautiful mother, Marianne. She was wearing a white fitted dress with a white hat to match. Her long, wavy black hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. Her face held a sweet and motherly smile as she watched her children. He will never be able to see his mother smile down at him again.

Then finally, clinging to his left arm was his half-sister, Euphemia. She was a few months younger than him so she would have been the same age. She smiled as if she had no care in the world. A lavender silk dress adorned her small frame. It hugged her at the top, but from the waist it fell freely. A white ribbon was tied around her waist and tied in a large bow in the back. Her long cherry blossom colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with her bangs curled at the right of her face to her jawline. A crown of small white flowers graced her hair as she looked the part of the perfect little princess.

To Lelouch, Euphemia was so beautiful. He remembered when they both used to play in his mother's rose garden. He loved how she could brighten up the atmosphere anywhere she went. He smiled at their memory, but it soon faded. He had to face that they were now in two different worlds.

She was a royal princess who dressed in fine clothing and had people waiting on her hand and foot. As for himself, well he was now no more than a common Britannian school boy. Stripped of his title and banished along with his crippled little sister. Lelouch may have not been able to see Euphemia in person anymore but he still saw her on the television and saw her in magazines or read about her in the newspaper he read every day. Her beauty could only be appreciated in person. He was amazed at how much she had developed in all of the right places too.

That thought made him blush like a teenage girl so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He was ashamed at himself for thinking these inappropriate thoughts about his half-sister, but he just couldn't get Euphemia off of his mind. This had never happened before, so why now?

Lelouch sighed and turned to his bedside clock. It was a little after one o'clock in the afternoon. Turning to look out the bedroom window, a thought popped in his head.

Why not go for a walk? He felt her deserved it after all, playing terrorist and school boy was a tedious thing even for him. He needed a break now and again. He was lucky he even had time to sleep.

Standing up, he walked over to the closet for a new change of clothes. It was quite a spacious closet, a walk in, and neatly organized. Just like everything else in his life, kind of. Lelouch decided on something light and casual for the summer weather. After a good ten minutes of changing, he looked himself over in the long full length mirror on one of the walls in his room and let is ego show as he thought he looked sexy.

His outfit consisted of a short sleeve, navy blue button down shirt left open showing a white wife beater underneath. For pants he donned a pair of dark blue jeans and white tennis shoes to complete his look. Today, Lelouch was going have a little fun. If he only knew what was to become of his day.

~Tokyo Settlement: Government Bureau: Princess Euphemia's Room: 1:00 pm~

Euphemia Li Britannia had eventually lost count of how many times she resented her position as the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Well, it wasn't like she truly hated it, she was trying her best in her position to help this country but it was only that she hated what Britannia had done to Japan. And so by being a princess of Britannia, she was forced to do what she was told to do. Whenever she thought about these things, all she wanted to do was go out and take out her frustrations on shopping or maybe a little walk through a nice park.

Euphemia loved to go down by the shopping district. There were the nicest stores with all the latest fashion and designer brands. Being a princess she was expected do dress regally and be decorated in gems and crowns. While that was all fine and dandy, Euphemia found the clothes here in Japan were very cute and she couldn't help but want to try on everything she saw. Japan was big on the fashion industry.

It absolutely sickened her how her own home country could have such hatred toward the Japanese. They were all human so what was the point? How could they take away a nations title and rights like it was child's play and strip people down to just numbers? By carrying the title of a Britannian princess, it made her look like she was also a bad person. Euphemia just needed to escape right now, as she liked to say, from every problem in her life. She knew escaping wasn't an option. She had to stay strong for those who look up to her. What kind of role model runs away?

The familiar and well known walls of her room seemed as if they were closing in on her. She suddenly felt Closter phobic. Taking in a deep breath, she needed to calm herself. She turned from her lying position on her bed to look at her grand ivory piano by her floor to ceiling window and absentmindedly began thinking.

It was only one in the afternoon. Euphemia hadn't gotten much sleep last night and was planning to catch up on that today. She hadn't slept since yesterday morning because she was consumed by too much work. She could just imagine how neglected her bed must feel from lack of use from it owner. These meetings were starting to get out of hand. She would have to talk to her sister about this because surely Cornelia wouldn't want her baby sister to over work herself. Euphemia loved how she was able to get out of things using her sister's help.

She hadn't fallen asleep until about five this morning and it wasn't even in her own bed. She had fallen asleep at her work desk until a female worker, who had a large file of important papers for her to sign, had woken her up and asked if she was alright. So really she only had maybe two hours of sleep until seven this morning. She was exhausted but she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to be up and about.

That was one thing about Euphemia she never did anything she didn't want to unless it couldn't be helped or if it was of her own free will. She never liked taking orders from people if they were unreasonable to her nature or if they were just plain ridiculous. Ever since she was a little girl, she was perceived as the weak one, or the naïve one. She felt that was only because she was never given a chance to prove her strengths. Not so much physically but she was clever and a fast thinker.

In her private time, she would test herself on strategies and problem solving, training her mind to overcome scenarios and complex situations. She realized that these were essential for someone in her position as a figurehead. Even though it didn't matter to anyone else, she believed it would someday come in handy.

But today, she would forgo the tedious pile of paperwork she had brought back to her room with her. She glanced over at the offending stack of papers sitting on her desk. She never knew paperwork could be such a daunting thing.

Turning back onto her back, she made up her mind about how to spend her day. What any girl would want to do when they were bored. Go shopping of course.

Yes, this will help her take her mind off of things. She can forget about the burdens of royalty for a while and be free for a few hours. She wasn't really needed for much anyway even if she was Sub-Viceroy. Cornelia took care of everything anyways so there would be no harm in taking some time to off. No one would miss her and Suzaku was taking care of business with Lloyd on the Lancelot.

Euphemia shot up from her bed and quickly walked over to her master bathroom. She stripped down to nothing and decided on taking a short warm shower. Five minutes passed and the pinkette stepped out of the steaming bathroom that could be a spa at the moment with all the steam. Walking into her massive closet, wrapped up in a white short towel with one on her head, she began looking around for an outfit while using the towel to dry her hair.

I was hot out some something simple and light weight would be good for today. After rummaging through a few drawers and racks, she decided on a pair of white shorts that showed off her long and smooth legs and hugged her well-toned bottom but was comfortable. Along with her white shorts, she threw on a cream yellow tank top, hugging her curves gracefully, and then over that a light washed sleeveless denim vest. On her feet she had 2 inch wedged white heels with white ribbons that ties in a crossing pattern up her legs and stopped mid-calf and tied in a little bow at the back. To finish things off she put on two gold bracelets and applied a light pink shine of lip gloss and light pink eye shadow.

Walking out the closet, the pinkette moved to her dresser and sat down to style her long hair. She decided to pull it up into a simple high ponytail and let it fall in curls down to the middle of her back. Looking at her reflection, Euphemia seriously considered getting a little bit of it cut but was still debating. Over all Euphemia thought she looked cute all dolled up and ready for some fun. She was sure that she would catch a few wandering eyes and maybe a few hearts. Euphemia never denied the fact that some guys saw her as eye candy and she had to admit it was fun being ogled by cute boys. She wished so much to be like normal girls sometimes who got to go on dates.

Sighing to herself, Euphemia grabbed her pink coach bag and also a pair of sunglasses on her way out the door. Once she closed it behind her, she looked up and down the long hall way for signs of any people. It not that she was scared that people would see her, but if someone saw her dressed the way she was, she was sure they would tell Cornelia about it. That's how she usually got into trouble. The servants and guards were all instructed by her sister to let them know what she was up to.

Making sure no one was around to catch her, she quietly made her way through the hallways and avoided main stairways and slipped out through the servant's quarters. She was not about to let anyone ruin her fun today.

~Masaki~


	2. Chapter 2

Title: With You Once More

Author: Misaki4everDead

Rating: T

Pairing: Lelouch and Euphemia

Genre: Romance/Family/Humor/Adventure

Summary: Who'd ever thought they were to meet again? Can a terrorist be changed back to what he once was? Or will royalty finally come to see eye to eye with the other side?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

~Tokyo Settlement: Uptown Shopping District~

The uptown shopping district of Tokyo was extremely lively this summer day. Children ran wild while parents tried to keep up trying not to lose their children in the crowds. Couples could be seen relaxing on benches or walking around hand in hand. Some people out in work suits, probably out for a small break from the office. The usual groups of teenage girls and skater boys were seen hanging about at the nearby arcades and clothing shops.

After about a half hour walk from home to the upper city and cursing his unfit body that had slowed him down, Lelouch had decided to take a short rest at the closest place he could find. He happened to come across a nice little French themed cafe that looked nice enough to get out of this heat. Of course while still trying to play it off that he wasn't tired, because we all know about Lelouch and his bad boy self and how he hates looking weak, so none of the pretty girls that he would pass by would think he was a weakling. Let's face it, Lelouch was a narcissist.

As he entered the small café, the scent of fine French coffee beans filled his nose.

'How could anyone refuse to come here?' He thought himself as he was relieved for the air conditioning in the small shop.

The sent was just so fresh and rich. Lelouch made his way over to a table that had two chairs across from each other, and sat down. Looking around the small but comfortable cafe, he saw that there were not many people here. There was a young woman sitting at a booth in the corner working away on her laptop. A business man was sitting at the bar to his left. There was a girl maybe about his age sitting at a table that was across from him reading a book. He then noticed there was this little elderly woman that was on the other side of the room at a booth who was eyeing him suspiciously as if he was some trouble making street kid. He ignored her gaze, even though it was a bit uncomfortable, and waited for a waitress to come take his order.

"Hello sir, what can I get for you today?" Lelouch looked up to see a blonde woman with a big smile. She had a French accent but it was cute. She was rather petite and smelled like coffee beans.

"Yes, I'd like a French vanilla cappuccino." Lelouch responded in a low and casual tone with a light smile on his face. This caused the young woman to blush a little.

"Oh, okay. W-Will that be all?" She stuttered a bit with her words. This didn't go unnoticed by Lelouch, why not have some fun?

"Yes, for now." He gave her a charming smile and she immediately walked away trying to calm her erratic beating heart.

Lelouch never really cared for how girls ogled over his looks. He wasn't one for dating either, but that didn't mean couldn't use his looks as an advantage to play with a pretty girls heart. They were pawn in a smaller game of his. The game he played in his free time. He really had no interest in dating a girl. His life was much too complicated for that. Yes, he was grateful for his good looks and he had his beautiful mother to thank for that.

Lelouch was brought back from his thoughts when he felt the steam from a warm cup of coffee being set down in front of him.

"Here you are sir." The young waitress smiled at him again as she served his order.

"Oh, thank you." The girl nodded and walked back behind the bar counter. Lelouch picked up the cup and took a long sip. He was amazed at how good it tasted. He would have to come here more often.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the French waitress standing behind the bar counter with two other waitresses. They kept on glancing over at him when they thought he wasn't looking but Lelouch knew of course. He knew where this was going and it wasn't the first time. Before he walked out of this cafe, he was sure that he would be leaving with a phone number as well.

Lelouch finished his drink in about ten minutes, never missing the young women who were giggling every time they got caught by him as he looked over, and then only for them to be lightly scolded my the manager to get back to work.

Another waitress, a red head, came over to his table noticing he had finished his coffee and brought the bill. Lelouch noticed how this girl's smile was less innocent and more like a grin than a smile. He also noticed how she was purposely trying to expose more cleavage to him. He mentally scoffed at her, but didn't show his amusement at her petty actions.

Once he paid the small amount, the bust red head left to get his change and when she returned, she slipped a piece of folded paper with his change to him. She then quickly left with a small giggle and blush before Lelouch could even say a 'thank you'. What a strange girl.

Lelouch got up and put the money away into his pocket when he noticed a small slip of paper between the bills. He pulled it out and tucked the money neatly back into his pocket and walked out of the shop, not even glancing at the tree waitresses who gushed about him over the counter. Once out, he unfolded the paper and saw it had a name and number on it with a lip stick kiss mark on the top corner.

Sighing, Lelouch folded the paper back up and threw it away into a nearby garbage can.

Simple as that.

As Lelouch continued down the side walk through the small crowd of people, the sudden thought of having a girlfriend crossed his thoughts. What kind of girl would he date anyways? Well a girl by his standards would have to be well educated first of all. He wasn't into the ditzy girls. A good example of a girl like that would be Milly Ashford. However Milly was a smart and cunning girl but she was always so loud and over cheerful.

She would have to have a decent sense of fashion and respect for public decency as well as her own body. Not someone who showed off in super miniskirts and shirts too tight the buttons would surely pop. He's seen one too many girls in that category.

He wanted a girl who wouldn't annoy him with small things like broken nails or not having the right outfit. Those little things he found annoying for any person to complain about. Definitely who was independent but would let her boyfriend do things for her when he wanted.

He thought a sweet and honest girl would be nice. Not someone who would go and hang on other guys just to tease.

Stopping to think for a moment, Lelouch wondered if there was a girl out there like that for him. Milly once said there was a person out there for everyone. Was the true for him?

Lelouch continued on, passing clothing and food shops. He decided he was going to return home around later in the evening before dinner time.

Looking down at his watch, Lelouch realized he had plenty of time and made his first stop into a nearby clothing shop.

~Tokyo Settlement: Uptown Shopping District: Rainbow Parlor~

There were about forty different flavors to choose from. Euphemia just couldn't decide. She wanted to try one of each but that would be over doing it.

"Miss, do you need any help picking a flavor?" Euphemia looked up from her selections to meet a young man standing behind the counter, smiling at her. He seemed a bit younger than her.

"Oh um...what do you think is good? I just can't seem to decide." Euphemia asked politely.

"Well my favorite flavors are strawberry, rocky road, and Jamoca." He replied with a smirk. He was obviously interested in her rather than what she wanted to order.

"Ummm. Okay I'll have a double scoop of strawberry in a waffle cone please." Euphemia smiled back and was anticipating trying the new flavor. Euphemia knew how common strawberry ice cream was, but she never tasted it before.

"Anything you want miss." The young man said with a sly smirk as he turned to make her order.

As soon as he turned, Euphemia dropped the smile and sighed lightly. She knew that tone of voice coming from a man and that all too familiar grin. All he wanted was her name and number, but Euphie knew better that to give into just any boy's charm. She may have come off as the clueless princess that no one expected much from, but she did know a thing or two about men. She was smarter than people gave her credit for, much smarter.

Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts by the young man who waved a hand in her face, she came back to reality.

"Oh...sorry, I was just thinking." Euphie said and took her ice cream from the young man who held it out to her.

"Oh really now? Were ya thinkin' about me?" The boy said with a cocky grin and leaned a bit over the counter.

"Excuse me?" Euphie gave the young man a shocked look.

"You are quite the pretty little lady. You know it's not every day I see a pretty girl like you come in here without a boyfriend. So what do you say doll face? Wanna get be miner?" He leaned over the counter a bit more.

Euphemia was at a loss for words. Who did this kid think he was? She wasn't going to just stand there and let this boy talk like she was some prize. So with that thought in mind, Euphemia opened her purse with her free hand and pulled out her platinum card and placed it on the counter without a word.

"So how about it?" This boy was very persistent, not getting the hint at all.

"Excuse me, but I'd like to be on my way soon, so if you'd please give me my card back, I'll be on my way." The pinkette was being as kind as possible at this point all the while hoping this kid would get a clue.

"How about a phone number then? Maybe I'll give you a call and we can go on a date."

Euphemia was starting to lose her cool with this boy and the words that had come spilling from her lips next shocked bother her and the boy.

"Alight, listen. I don't know anything about you and you know nothing about me. I don't date random boys I meet in less than ten minutes and I don't care to start now. Plus you are obviously younger than I am and I have no interest in younger men. So if you'd please give me back my card, I'll be on my way."

Euphie was surprised at herself. Never had she spoke to anyone like that before. But he was ruining her good mood and she just couldn't take it anymore.

The young man stood shocked behind the counter, Euphemia's card in his hand, completely speechless. Fed up with the silence, the pinkette took the card from the boys hold and promptly walked out of the ice cream shop with a satisfied smile. Oh yes, nothing was going to put her spirits down today.

For another ten minutes, she walked along the streets, people passing by her with places to go. Her shades were placed perfectly upon her face hiding the suns harsh rays. She finished her ice cream down to the tip of the cone and was thoroughly happy. She decided it was now time to do some shopping as a light blue sun dress caught her eye in a nearby window display.

A few stores down, Lelouch had satisfied himself with a few new pieces to add to his wardrobe. It was rather dull lately anyways and few new casual outfits would do him some good. Taking his bag and walking out the store, he wondered what he should do now. He looked down at his watch and saw it was already a little after three. The raven haired teen decided on just walking a bit more up the shops until he found something else to catch his eye.

~Masaki~


	3. Chapter 3

Title: With You Once More

Author: Misaki4everDead

Rating: T

Pairing: Lelouch and Euphemia

Genre: Romance/Family/Humor/Adventure

Summary: Who'd ever thought they were to meet again? Can a terrorist be changed back to what he once was? Or will royalty finally come to see eye to eye with the other side?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

~Tokyo Settlement: Uptown Shopping District~

Twirling in front of the full length mirror in the dressing room, Euphemia was very much happy with the way the baby blue sun dress fit her. She had managed to find the one in the window in her size with help from a store assistant. Satisfied, Euphemia changed back into her regular causal clothing and exited the room with her dress and purse.

Coincidentally, our raven haired school boy was browsing at the front of the same store. Lelouch was looking at the jewelry trying to find the necklace displayed in the front window.

"Excuse me ma'am, could you help me?" Lelouch asked a passing woman with the store uniform on.

"Sure, and what might you need help with?" The kind woman asked. She was probably around her late twenties.

"In the window, there's a necklace that has a butterfly pendant. I was wondering if there were any more like that one." The teen asked as he continued to search the display case.

"Whatever we have out here is it. I'm sorry we rarely keep jewelry in the stock room. However I can see if we can sell you the one in the window." The woman then walked off to the window case and took the necklace off of the box with other display jewelry.

"Here you go. It does have a price tag so you're in luck. Would you still like to purchase it?" The woman asked before she went to ring it up.

"Yes please, thank you very much for letting me have it." Lelouch thanked the kind woman and followed her to the register.

"Is this a present for your girlfriend?" The woman asked as she smiled and rang up the necklaces.

"Oh, no, it's for my younger sister. Her birthday is coming up soon." Lelouch explained and handed his credit card to her.

"Oh isn't that sweet. Well here you go I hope she likes it." The woman handed over the small bag with the necklaces inside along with the credit card.

"Thank you." With that Lelouch made to leave the store, until something made him do a double take.

The site of cherry blossom colored hair across the clothing racks. Very similar to a certain Britannian princess he knew. It was a girl, a very pretty girl, but she was turned away from him and e couldn't see her face. Was that Euphie?

'But it couldn't be her; she wouldn't be anywhere near here.' Lelouch shook his head and continued on his way out the store. He needed to stop thinking about her.

Little did the ex-prince know how wrong he was. It was amazing how close two people could be and the chance to meet again could slip from right under them.

By the time Euphemia got up to the register to pay, Lelouch had already been gone. After buying her new dress, Euphie walked out and thought it was time to get something to eat. She didn't eat breakfast this morning and it was already three forty.

"Let's see, where can I go to eat?" Euphemia pondered aloud as she walked against the flow of people.

Lelouch was only a little ways ahead of he, walking at a slow, casual pace. He stopped outside of a little restaurant and decided on getting something to eat yet or not. People walked passed and around him as he stood almost in the middle of the walk way.

Euphemia continued to walk and it was getting a little crowded now, making her bump into others. She was but a few feet from the raven haired teen, unknowingly, who she once called her brother. Some rather pushy and impatient man began to shove through the crowd of people making some stumble or shove into others.

It just so happened that he pushed passed Euphemia a little harshly causing her to stumble and fall right into Lelouch, shoving him forward from behind. The teen was a bit startled at first because he felt himself suddenly shoved forward. Some man shoved past him and continued through the crowd, but then he turned and noticed a girl on the ground by his feet. Some people stopped to see if she was alright and tried to help her up.

"Hey are you okay?" Lelouch quickly kneeled down to help the pink haired girl and was surprised that it was the same girl from before. He placed his hand on her shoulder and the other took the girls hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Euphemia grabbed onto the hand that was held out to her. Once she was pulled up, she dusted herself off and faced her helper.

There was only a thick silence as amethyst met lavender.

"L-Lelouch?" Euphemia couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her that moment.

"Euphie." The ex-prince whispered her name. It was a little strange seeing his half-sister here, his royal half-sister. A princess mingling among common people.

'What is she doing out here?' Lelouch thought as he continued to stare at the girl before him.

"But, it-it can't be. You...aren't you supposed to be...dead?" The last word came out as a whisper, for Euphemia hated to think that's what happened to him and their sister.

"Come, let's discus this somewhere private." Lelouch didn't want the wrong people to hear this conversation. So without a second thought he led her inside the restaurant after helping her gather her bags.

Getting a booth seat, the two sat down and found themselves not knowing where to start.

There was a long moment of silence between the two who had not been face to face since they were little. What could they really say after all? This wasn't something you handled so casually. This wasn't like brother and sister that haven't seen each other in months. No, this was years. Nine years to be exact. Years of one thinking the other was dead. Years of the other thinking that the love they felt for the other would never be. All of this flew out the window the second Lelouch and Euphemia looked each other in the face. Not as young children, but young adults. Young adults with conflicted feelings and difficult lives.

"Lelouch, you've grown so much. I never thought I'd see you ever again." Euphie couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"No one was really supposed to know." Lelouch looked at her, eyes softening at the sight of her. "You have grown as well. You've become a beautiful young woman." That caused the princess to blush a little and look down.

"Thank you. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. Your secret is safe with me." She looked back up at him with a small smile.

"You're the only one besides...father that knows I'm still alive. I trust you to keep this between us, Euphie." Lelouch reached for her right hand that was on the table and held it with both of his. "Promise me." He whispered.

"I promise Lelouch. I swear I'll never tell unless you tell me otherwise." This was one moment where Euphemia could very serious when she needed to be.

"Good. I know I can trust you Euphie. You always were good at keeping secrets when we were younger." Lelouch's hold on her hand loosened a bit but he still held it.

"Oh Lelouch, I've missed you so much you know. What are you doing here anyways? Where are you staying? Are you living okay? You have a home now right?" Euphemia couldn't help but bombard him with questions. Lelouch only gave out an amused chuckle.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine and as for where I'm staying remains a secret for now. Also, I should be asking you that question. I didn't think a princess would have time to come out and shop." He intoned.

"Oh well, you see, I kind of snuck out. I often do it but no one catches me." Euphemia gave a small sly smile. She was happy to be connecting with her half- no, her brother, again.

"Elusive as ever, dear Euphie. I'm sure Cornelia must worry about you." The raven hair teased.

"Oh no, she doesn't, only because she doesn't know. She's far too busy to keep tabs on where I am. She thinks I'm still doing office work at the moment." Euphemia lightly laughed at that. Hearing her laugh again made Lelouch smile. It had been nine years since he last heard the sweet sound.

"Keep it up and one of these days you'll get yourself caught." Lelouch joked.

Soon the waiter came to their table and took their orders. Euphemia ended up getting a small pasta bowl with water and Lelouch, a salad and a chicken sandwich with water.

"You didn't answer me. What are you doing out here?" The pinkette went back to her previous question.

"Well I do need to get new clothing every now and again. Besides it was a nice day out, and what about you?" Lelouch asked and the waiter came back with their orders.

"Oh I do this twice a month. To be honest I'm getting tired of living the prestigious life. It may sound strange, but the life of royalty is getting boring. I think the common people have the most fun." Euphemia ate some of her pasta.

"Oh I see. Playing commoner now are we? So you prefer to be down here with the rest of us?" Lelouch asked taking a sip of his water.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do." She took a sip of water.

"You know, I like it better too." Lelouch smiled causing his sister to smile and laugh back.

They spent the rest of the time eating and chatting about what they have been doing and about the past when they were little. By the time they were done, it was already five o'clock.

"That was good. How about some dessert?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmmm, okay. Are we eating here or going out somewhere else?" Euphie asked.

"Let's get out of here. We can go walk off this nice late lunch." Lelouch gestured for the bill, paid, and helped Euphemia out of the booth. They grabbed their bags and left the small restaurant.

They ended up walking about aimlessly before Lelouch stopped in front of an ice cream shop. Euphemia looked up at the store but her happy smile turned into a slightly annoyed pout. This did not go unnoticed by Lelouch.

"Oh, if you don't want ice cream, we can-" His sentence was cut short.

"No, that's not it. I was here earlier and I kind of had a bad experience with the boy working here. It would feel awkward seeing him again." Euphemia grabbed onto Lelouch's arm.

"Don't worry about that Euphie. I'll take care of this come on let's go." Lelouch opened the door for her and walked in behind her.

They stood in line behind two people. Euphemia still held onto Lelouch's free arm. It was soon their turn but instead of the boy, a young woman greeted them.

"Hi, what can I get you two?" She asked.

"Umm, two scoops of vanilla in a sugar cone and another two scoops in a waffle cone." Euphemia was surprised Lelouch even remembered her favorite flavor of ice cream.

"Okay then. I'll be right back." The woman disappeared into the back.

A few minutes later, the boy from before came back out with both their orders.

Euphemia noticed him and held tighter to Lelouch's arm. This caused the raven haired teen to look up at the boy who had bothered his dear sister.

"Oh I see your back sweetheart. You changed your mind?" They young man said and winked at Euphemia. He didn't seem to notice Lelouch standing right next to her or care that she was holding his arm.

"Ahem..." It was then Lelouch made his presence known.

"Yeah, can I help you?" The kid was obviously annoyed at the interruption.

"Yes, you can help by doing your job and giving us our orders instead of trying to hit on my girlfriend. It's obviously she doesn't like you." Lelouch was definitely annoyed.

"What? No way could this be your girl. No, she's way too good for you." That did it.

"Listen kid, if there's anyone she is too good for, it's your sorry ass. Now give us what we came here for." Lelouch's expression was so calm but his voice was filled with annoyance and anger. People who mingled about the ice cream parlor and those standing behind them looked on with interest and stayed quiet.

"Come on doll face, ditch the loser and get with me." This kid just wouldn't learn. With that, Euphemia let go of Lelouch's arm, took both ice creams from the boy, and turned to walk out the shop with her head turned up. Before she did however, she gave the boy one last look and spoke two words.

"You wish." With that, she turned and waited outside, leaving Lelouch to pay. Both boys stood there completely shocked that someone so sweet and cute could be so harsh.

Lelouch slapped a ten dollar bill down and ran out after his sister, not caring about change.

"Euphie! Hey wait!" Lelouch caught up to her.

"Sorry. I don't normally lose my temper like that. Only when I get very annoyed and I have to say he was very annoying and getting on my last nerve." The princess let out a puff of air and handed Lelouch his ice cream.

"What happened to the innocent little sister I once knew?" Lelouch teased.

"Well, she had to grow up. Anyways, I'm glad we were able to meet again Lelouch. I really thought you were dead. Well, at least that's what Cornelia and Schneizel told me." She said that last part more quietly and took a few licks of her ice cream.

"Yeah, I'm glad too." There was a minute of silence as they walked to an open area where many people sat conversing. A large fountain was placed in the center. "You know Euphemia; we may not be able to meet again like this. If the Britannian Empire found out that I'm alive, things will most likely get complicated. Also, I'm not really looking forward to being thrust back into the royal court." Lelouch led them both to the fountain and sat on the edge.

"I understand. I know you must hold a great grudge against us. I would too if I was in your position." The princess placed a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Does this really have to be the last time we meet though? I'd hate to know you're alive and I could never see you again." They young girl looked hopeful.

"If we did, we'd have to be careful. You never know who could be following you. There are too many things going on in my life right now and being found could cause trouble for me and Nunnally." The teen tried to explain.

"Oh my goodness! I completely forgot about Nunnally! How is she doing? I'm sure she's grown a lot too." The princess was joyed to hear about her dear little sister.

"She's doing just fine, still handicapped though. She talks about you a lot and I know she misses you greatly." Lelouch smiled a little at the thought of his younger sister.

"Well it's good to know she's alright. I often think about you both as well. I miss those times, don't you, Lelouch?" Euphemia looked up at her brother.

Lelouch thought for a while.

"I do. There isn't a time when I wish this was all a bad dream. However, I don't think I'd want to return to that life knowing what we really meant to the Emperor. We were all just useless toys in his game." Amethyst eyes narrowed to the grown and tightened his fist unknowingly. He was angry. His ice cream sat melted bedside him, completely forgotten. He calmed a bit when Euphemia placed a gentle hand on his tightly closed one.

"I know you hate him. It's understandable. He only praises the strong and frowns upon the weak. I'm smart enough to understand where I stand in his eyes." Euphemia's voice got quieter as she spoke.

"I don't want the same thing happening to you. You must stay in the Emperors good favor if don't want to be a part of his game." Lelouch's voice held a warning but caring tone.

"I know. I don't believe he would ever listen to my complaints anyways. He has no time for such trivial things." Lelouch was surprised to ever see her so serious and so down. He didn't like her looking that way. She was meant to be happy.

"Alright that's enough of that. Let's not get ourselves down on such a nice day." The tall boy turned to her with a smile and took her hand in his once more.

She smiled back at him and for some reason unknown to him; he felt his face heat up a bit. Before she noticed, he quickly shook his head to clear his mind.

"So tell me how you've been doing." He tried to change into a lighter subject.

"Oh I've been well. Of course I have lots of work being the Sub-Viceroy and all, but it's not that bad. Though Cornelia doesn't really let me get too involved in any serious things. She tries to keep me in the office and out of the battle field. She is still very much over protective of me." Euphemia took a few more licks of her ice cream until it was down to the cone. "You know, I was surprised you remembered my favorite flavor ice cream. I had forgotten yours was the same."

"Ah, well I could never forget anything about you. We spent almost every single day together back then. During breakfast, after lessons, in my mother's garden, and even before bed time." He seemed to be remembering all these things in detail.

"Do you remember when the three of us, you, me, and Nunnally, would spend the nights in my room and Cornelia would get so mad because we would stay up so late? Your mother never minded though. Sister never liked us jumping on the bed too. She said one of those days we'd end up falling off and breaking our neck. We would still do it anyways. And guess what, it was you that fell off and hit your head and cried for hours about it until your mother got you to calm down." Euphie laughed at the memory. "You were quite a cry baby back then Lelouch." The pinkette teased and laughed at her brothers blushing cheeks.

"My, you do remember a lot don't you?" Lelouch could only laugh too. "And I wasn't as much a cry baby as you were." He retorted playfully.

"Those were the best days." She looked down with a calm smile.

The two siblings continued sharing stories of their lives and what they had been doing in their time apart. Of course Lelouch was careful not to let any important information slip. Especially any information about his alter ego. However, Euphemia had brought up the topic of Zero and his motives. Lelouch wasn't happy about lying to his sister, but for her own safety, she could never know. She told him how much she hated what her sister and the Britannian government were doing to the Japanese. It wasn't fair she thought and that everyone should be treated equally. Lelouch liked how she was so kind and couldn't harbor such extreme hate, yet at the same time, she knew what she was talking about and had good reason.

"I realize that I can't do much even in my position in the government. All power belongs to my sister and brother in that area. I know what we are doing is wrong. It seems impossible to change the government from the inside. I realized that a long time ago. So I can understand why Zero does what he does. I just wish this would all end soon. I'd do anything to stop it. Even if it meant giving my life, then so be it." Lelouch listened to every word Euphemia spoke to him as she stared off into space for a while.

Their discussion continued from Zero to the silliest things like why the sky is blue and the grass is green. Anything to savor the moments they knew would end soon as the sun that was high began to lower. Both managed to pass the time till it was six o'clock. They didn't realize how late it was until they noticed the casting of their shadows from the sun that was now behind them. It wasn't as busy now either. People were now just getting out of work and going home to their families.

"Oh, we've been here for quite a while now. I can't believe we spent all our time talking." Euphemia looked down at her watch.

"I can't believe it either." Then Lelouch stood. "Well I hate to say it, but it's time for you and I to part ways your highness." Lelouch put on his best smile and bowed before the princess. Euphie giggled at this display and onlookers found it rather cute.

"Until we meet again my fair knight, I shall count the seconds, the hours, and the days." She played along in her most regal voice.

Both broke out in laughter causing passer-buyers to stare at the two. Neither wanted to say goodbye, but even after Lelouch's warning about meeting again, they both knew they'd see each other in the very near future.

"Well I'll get going now. I'm sure Cornelia knows I'm gone by now. I really hope to run into you again. I want to meet like this more often, just the two of us." Euphemia couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Lelouch in a tight embrace. The teen was shocked at first and couldn't hold back the sudden blush, but he quickly hugged her back around her waist. After standing there for a long minute Euphemia pulled away reluctantly.

"See you later, Lelouch." With one last smile, Euphemia gathered her bags and began walking away. Not even a minute after she began her way home did she hear Lelouch's voice call out to her.

"Euphie wait a minute!" Lelouch came jogging behind her.

"Wha-" She was startled when Lelouch grabbed her arm and brought it to his face. He began to scribble down something along the inside of her lower arm with a pen he pulled out from his pocket. "What are you doing?" Euphemia was confused by her brother's sudden actions.

Lelouch didn't say a word until he was done writing and leaned in to kiss the palm of her hand. This simple action caused Euphemia's face to flush red, her eyes widen, and her mouth open in shock. She then looked down at her hand and noticed a sequence of seven digits going down to her wrist. She looked up confused for a second but then realized what it was.

"So we can keep in touch. It would be a pain to have to go looking for each other." Lelouch explained.

"Well then, it's only fair for me to do the same is it not?" Euphemia took the pen form Lelouch's hand and began to write out her number along his arm in her perfect cursive handwriting. "There now we're even." She smiled in satisfactory.

What happened next completely took Lelouch off guard. His dearest sister tilted her head to the side and kissed his cheek lightly. When she pulled back, they were both blushing a bit and turned away.

'Why am I blushing? We're siblings after all! This is a normal thing.' This thought cross both their minds.

"Um yes, I'll be going now. Bye Lelouch." With that, Euphie turned and began walking home.

Lelouch stood there for a minute before a smile broke on his face. Touching the area where his sister kissed him, he began his own way back home.

~Masaki~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: With You Once More

Author: Misaki4everDead

Rating: T

Pairing: Lelouch and Euphemia

Genre: Romance/Family/Humor/Adventure

Summary: Who'd ever thought they were to meet again? Can a terrorist be changed back to what he once was? Or will royalty finally come to see eye to eye with the other side?

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass.

A/N: Yay, an ACTUAL update! I'm so happy for myself for sitting down and writing more. Also, if you're reading this then I'd like to say I have edited all the previous chapters as well and I am very satisfied with them. It's not really all that important to go back and read them, but there are significant changes but nothing that changes the plot at all. Chapter three was surprisingly long and a good 12 pages once I finished. But anyways, I'd also like to say that this story won't be just the interaction between Lelouch and Euphemia. I will be following the anime plot. There will be a lot involving the war and I'll just say that Euphemia plays a big part, aside from just meeting Lelouch again, in this story. That stuff won't come into play until later, mind you; I plan to make this a long story.

With that said, enjoy!

~Tokyo Settlement: Ashford Academy: Lelouch's Room: 7:00 pm~

Falling back onto his bed, Lelouch replayed the day's events in his mind. He just couldn't believe it. He would have never expected to see Euphemia in person again. Maybe as Zero, if the time ever called for a hostage situation, but never again as brother and sister. She was still the sweet Euphemia he grew up with and at the same time she mature greatly. His Euphie was alive and well.

'Wait what?' Lelouch thought, eyes snapping open. Where did that come from? Since when was he referring to her as _his_ Euphie? Then again, he was always protecting her when they were younger. Always saving her from the monsters under the bed and playing knights and princess just for her entertainment. Playing hide and seek in his mother's rose garden.

"What am I doing?! I can't keep thinking like this!" Lelouch scold himself. "I have much more important things that need tending to." Lelouch pushed himself off his bed as C.C. had walked into the room, Cheese-Kun under her left arm, with a piece of half eaten pizza in her right hand about to be finished off in a few bites.

"You seem a bit troubled." C.C. went over to Lelouch's bed, which she claimed as her own, and spread out across the sheets.

"It's nothing; I've had a bit on my mind is all." Lelouch didn't look at her, instead looking out the window across the room with a stern expression.

"It better be nothing. We don't need any distractions now do we? _Zero_ doesn't need any distractions." C.C. said while staring him in the back of his head, he could almost feel her stare burning into his skull.

"It's nothing." Lelouch made his way to the door, not wanting to be interrogated by his Geass companion. "I have something I need to do, assemble the black knights tonight; we have a new plan of attack and it has to be tonight." Lelouch gave his orders and left the room.

He was Lelouch, Zero, the savior of the Japanese and the one who would lead them to a better world. There was no time to become distracted with his past life and the people in it...especially the people in it.

But then there was Euphie.

How _could _he forget about her? She was always in his life even after they were separated. She haunted his thoughts and only recently had her memory been more than present.

Walking down the hall way, Lelouch reached a peach colored door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." A soft voice replied from the other side of the door.

The door opened and Lelouch stepped in. Inside he found his little sister sitting by her desk and folding origami, her desk covered in paper cranes.

"My, Nunnally. You've become very good at this." Lelouch walked over to her and looked upon the mess of cranes.

"Suzaku taught me how to do it once and Sayoko helped me practice until I could do it on my own. It's really fun brother you should try to make one too." Nunnally smiled as she continued folding. She always had Lelouch amazed. Even for someone who couldn't see, Nunnally still surprises him with her positive attitude. To her it didn't matter what condition she was in, as long as she could find a reason to smile and as long as she had her big brother with her, she was okay.

"I think I will try and make one sometime, but you seem a lot better at this than I would be." Lelouch walked over to his sister and sat in a chair beside her.

"Well, practice makes perfect." Nunnally smiled sweetly and finished her paper crane. "See? Isn't it pretty? This is for you." She held up the crane in her palm and held it out to Lelouch beside her. She was good at sensing where people were by sound and it was as if she could feel their presence.

Lelouch took the paper crane from her hands and admired the perfect work.

"Thank you Nunnally. You have an amazing gift at this." Lelouch leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. This caused Nunnally to giggle.

"So brother, where did you go today? Sayoko said you went out earlier."

"Oh, I went to do a little shopping and it was a nice day for a walk. I'm sorry I couldn't take you, you were still in your lessons with Sayoko." The teen held one of Nunnally's hands.

"That's alright, Sayoko let me sit out on the balcony after my lessons and the breeze was really nice today."

"Oh that's good. How about you and I go for a walk tomorrow? Just the two of us." Lelouch said sweetly to his sister.

"I'd like that!" Nunnally said cheerfully and a big smile graced her face.

"Alright. Why don't we get you ready for bed now?"

"Already?" Nunnally said a little disappointed.

"I can tell you're tired. I know you like to wait up for me when I'm not home at night. Sayoko tells me. You really shouldn't Nunnally, it not good for you. You need your rest." Lelouch pushed her wheel chair over to her bed and then went over to her dresser and pulled out a baby blue night gown.

"I know but I can't help it. I worry about you when you aren't here and it doesn't help that I never know where you are. I don't want you to go away too." Nunnally said quietly with a sad expression as she was a child being scold. "Are you mad at me? I'm sorry I won't do it anymore if it makes you mad." She asked quietly with her hands clasped together in her lap and her head slightly bent down.

Lelouch felt guilty at what he had said now. He knew she was only concerned for him and he wasn't exactly being the best big brother and soothing her fears by always keeping her in the dark about everything, but she couldn't know, for her own safety. This was all for her after all.

"No, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you Nunnally. I only worry about your health. I want you to be okay."

"I'll be okay with you here. Can you stay here tonight, please?" Even with eyes closed, Nunnally's expression was hopeful.

"Of course I'll stay." Lelouch walked over to Nunnally and helped her change into her night gown. Lifting her up and out of her wheel chair, Lelouch gently lay Nunnally down and pulled the covers over her. "Are you alright for now? Do you need anything?" Lelouch asked softly as he tucked the covers in around her.

"No, just stay here." Nunnally felt for his hand and held it with both her hands to her chest. She was determined to keep her brother safe with her for the night.

Lelouch took a seat on the bed next to Nunnally and let her hold his hand. He was already feeling guilty, for tonight, he would have to leave her again and go off to play Zero for a while. Four hours had passed and Lelouch sat wide awake with his dear baby sister. He made sure she was fast asleep and waited till her grip on his hand lessened and she was deep in sleep. Standing up, Lelouch gently slipped his hand from hers.

"Forgive me, Nunnally, but I'll have to break another promise." Lelouch turned and quietly left the room. Once out the room, a devious smile graced his lips. "Now, It's time to confront dear sister Cornelia once again."

~Tokyo Settlement: Government Bureau: Euphemia's Room: 7:00~

Just as Euphemia expected, she came home to a furious older sister. She thought she was in the clear when she managed to seek back in through the servant's quarters and nobody was around. When she got to her room door she quietly opened and shut it gently giving out a sigh of relief. She was passing a chair that faced the fire place when a voice called out to her and nearly made her jump from her skin.

"Euphemia Li Britannia." The pink haired princess knew she was in trouble by the fact that her sister had used her full name. "Where in the world have you been?" Cornelia gave her a hard, questioning look. Euphemia knew she was expecting answers.

"Well you see sister; I was just out for a nice walk and a little shopping." Euphemia gave an innocent smile knowing how to work her sister.

"Oh Euphie, what have I told you about going off on your own. You know how much I worry when there is no one with you." Cornelia walked over to her darling Euphemia, wrapping arms around the young girl.

"You worry yourself too much sister. I'm fine to go out on my own. I know how much work you've been dealing with and I don't want you to be worried about me." The pinkette was using her sweet concerned tone as she turned to hug her sister back.

Euphemia couldn't tell Cornelia about Lelouch. She promised she wouldn't and she would never endanger the lives of those she loved.

"Dear Euphie, you're always putting others before you. That's what makes you so special to me. You're so sweet and understanding and you never hold a grudge against anyone. How do you manage to be so carefree and happy all the time?" It wasn't so much a question, more like Cornelia thinking out loud.

"It's late sister. Maybe you should retire for the day and get some rest. You look like you could use it." Euphemia wanted to end this quickly and take a nice relaxing bubble bath.

"No no, there is simply too much work for me to do. But you should get some rest Euphie. We can't have you sleeping in know can we? You have to be up early and in the office tomorrow morning" Cornelia placed a light kiss on her younger sister's head and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Cornelia." Euphemia said as she walked to her closet.

"Goodnight Euphie." Cornelia shut the door quietly and walked off to take care of her own work.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Euphemia said aloud to no one as she placed her shopping bags down by her bed and fell back on it, sinking into the soft comforter. "Now how about a nice long soak in the bath?"

The princess pulled her tired body up and walked to the closet to pick out a silky white night gown. After stripping of the days outfit, she wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and headed toward the bathroom to draw a nice warm bath. Euphemia never liked when servants dressed or undressed her. She didn't like when they picked out her clothes or helped her with her bath. She liked being independent in those areas and the only times she ever let servants tend to her was when helping her dress in ball downs, styling her hair for special occasions, or serving her meals in bed when she was ill. Other than that, she liked doing things herself.

Thinking back on earlier today, she couldn't get Lelouch out of her head. This was one of the best days she has had so far in the two years she had been Sub-Viceroy of Japan. Not much was exciting for her and even the grand balls were becoming bland for her taste.

While wanting to see her brother again, she also wanted to see Nunnally. Maybe she could ask Lelouch when she got to talk to him.

Speaking of talking to him, Euphemia remembered the number that was on her forearm and stood up from her position sitting on the edge of her grand porcelain bathtub. Striding over to her desk, she pulled a piece of stationary paper and a pen and quickly wrote down the seven digits.

Thank God she remembered or else it would have gotten washed away. With that she happily walked back to her bathroom, finally going to take her bath and hopefully get a good amount of sleep tonight.

~Masaki~


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

No, I didn't die a miserable, cold, agonizing death on a boat in the middle of the ocean and then get eaten to bits by blood hungry sharks…

What would that happen?

Anyway!

I've sure been working on this, of course you probably can't tell since I haven't updated in eternity

But I have already completed 12 full chapters.

You're all wondering why I haven't posted them of course. Well, that's because I rewrote this whole story. Don't freak out on me now!

The concept is very much the same as it always was!

However I stupidly started too far ahead in this story when I meant to start it back toward the beginning of Code Geass.

Literally the beginning like episode 3.

So you're going to see a lot of familiar scenes when I replace the chapters that already exist up here but you will see them again a few chapters ahead.

Ah, I feel so stupid for my mistake when I began writing chapter 5 and realized I put WAT TOO MUCH information in the first few chapters.

So I hope you all will continue to follow me and keep reading because I really want to keep writing this.

I recently started college as well so I'll be doing my best to update now!

I love you all and I appreciate all the follows I'm still getting for this. It makes me want to make this story better for you all!

~Masaki~


End file.
